I'm Off
by Selah1
Summary: stared at the body that was accidentally uncovered. [Roy x Edward]


Ed stared at the body that was accidentally uncovered; the women's hair was chestnut brown, just like his Mom's.

Images of his mother and the attempt at human transmutation of her floated through his mind. It was too much and somewhere between the mental images he fainted.

"Ed!"

"Hey!"

"Edward-kun!"

Edward opened his eyes slowly, glancing around the room.

"Where am I?" Ed wondered, the room looked familiar but his head was pounding.

He closed his eyes to escape the pain.

When the blond alchemist awoke again, things were still a bit foggy but at least his head didn't hurt anymore.

Ed still wasn't sure where he was but it felt safe.

He knew he had been sleeping on something comfy, like a bed except it was black.

Wait a minute, black? Since when were beds black? Edward thought wildly.

Edward shot up when he realized where he was. He wasn't in a bed at all. He had been sleeping on a couch and not just any couch… the one in the Colonel's office.

No wonder the place looked familiar!

Edward looked around the room; the question was how did he get there.

Somehow, his hair had come undone and the hair elastic he had been using was gone.

As Ed sat up the blanket that had been on him fell onto the floor.

Ed picked it up and realized it wasn't a blanket at all. It was a blue military jacket. On closer inspection, he realized it was the Colonel's.

Ed would have thought more about why he had the Colonel's jacket if the door hadn't opened. Ed quickly laid back down and in his hurry he accidentally dropped the jacket on the floor. There was no time to grab it, so Ed let it go and quickly acted like he was sleeping.

Ed only opened his eyes a bit, when he heard someone kneeling on the ground. It was the Colonel in the room and the black haired man had picked up the jacket

and stood up.

Ed went back to playing the sleeping game again; the couch dipped with the weight of the Colonel. When the older man kneeled on the couch it was slightly less noticeable.

Ed could feel the man kneeling over him and felt the jacket being placed over the him like it was a blanket. Once the jacket was settled over him he expected the Colonel to move away and do whatever he was doing before.

But, the dark haired man didn't move away from him and Ed was confused, feeling too afraid to move.

Perhaps, Mustang knew he had been faking it and he was doing this to psyche him out. Ed figured there was only one way to find out since the Colonel's fingers somehow became intertwine in Ed's hair.

When Ed shifted slightly there was no mistake in the noticable curse that left Mustang's mouth.

"Fullmetal?" Roy asked

Ed decided it was a good idea to continue to pretend to be asleep.

He heard the sigh the Colonel let out. "Still asleep then, that's good," Roy muttered.

'It was a good thing he was asleep?' Ed thought, slightly confused.

"You know, you had me worried for a bit when you fainted today." Roy whispered, his hands smoothing back Edward's hair.

Ed's mouth would have fell open if he hadn't been playing the sleeping game with the Colonel.

"I suppose it was the body. It must have reminded you of something," Roy pondered out loud.

Ed restrained from curling his fingers into fists at his sides.

"But I suppose it's not any of my business anyway. Besides, I doubt I'll ever find out. It's not like you talk to me a lot," Roy continued, still brushing Ed's hair off his shoulders and smoothing it down.

'True they didn't talk too much,' Ed thought.

"Hawkeye was worried but, she always worries about something," Roy said, as he removed his fingers from Ed's hair.

Edward had to agree with the older man; women did worry about everything, it seemed.

"Oh well, at least you're all right and that's what matters. I can't manage a world without you," Roy finished and leaned over to pick Ed up so he was holding him.

Edward was too shock to do much of anything, let alone say anything.

However, Ed had spent so much time pretending to be asleep, he eventually dozed off again. He thought he felt the Colonel's lips against his forehead but he might have dreamt it. Why he would be

dreaming about that was beyond him.

The third time Edward woke up, he felt someone grab the jacket off him. Edward looked perplexed for a few moments; so much for leaving unnoticed.

"Well, well looks like sleeping beauty has decided to grace us with his presence," said an amused voice.

Ed scowled.

Roy smirked.

"How did I get here?" Ed asked.

"You fainted over some blood you saw and we took you back to headquarters. You would think state alchemist's had stronger stomachs," Roy smoothly replied.

"I didn't faint over some blood!" Edward argued.

Roy simply looked at Ed in amusement, which just made Ed angrier.

"Well, I'm off," Ed replied in a huff, and headed to the door with a sense of purpose.

"Aren't you forgetting something Fullmetal?" Roy asked.

Ed turned to see the Colonel holding up his silver watch. Ed felt a blush seep onto his cheeks. How could he have forgotten about the watch?

Edward walked over and snatched the watch out of Mustang's hand and gripped onto his superior's hand.

Ed was sure it was one of the first times he saw Roy looking at him with a puzzled look.

"Fullmetal?" Roy asked.

"I can't see a world without you either Colonel," Edward replied, and then leaned forward pressing a kiss on the other's cheek. He let go of the man's hand and left with a wave.

Roy stood bewildered for several moments before putting a hand onto his cheek, the same cheek Edward had just kissed.

And Colonel, Roy Mustang smiled a real smile which he hadn't done for quite some time.

He walked with purpose to the window and shifted the blinds out of the way, watching as Edward bounced down the stairs with his brother clanking behind him.

Roy looked on as Edward talked animatedly to his brother, the sunlight catching blond hair. The hair moved side to side without being held back in a braid. Roy had to admit it suited the blond a lot

better.

"Colonel, I have some more paperwork that needs your attention," Riza said, as she walked into the room.

Roy looked over at her and walked to the desk to accept the paperwork. "Very well, I suppose the paperwork doesn't do itself, eh, Lieutenant?" Roy asked.

"No, it doesn't," agreed Riza, handing the paperwork over to him. She managed to hide her surprised at seeing a red elastic band around his wrist. It looked oddly similar to the one Ed usually wore. However, when Edward had left he had been lacking his usual braid. Which was strange since Ed almost always wore his braid.

Riza decided not to question it. Stranger things had happen in the unit after all, and if it was important, she supposed it would become public knowledge. As long as they didn't beat around the bush, like some couples did.

This had involved the Colonel and Edward; those two were pretty straight forward when it came to anything. Of course, the only problem she forsaw, would be telling them to keep their hands to themselves when they were at the office.


End file.
